This invention is in the field of power operated jacks and/or hoists for vehicles.
It has been proposed to provide vehicle bumpers with means to permit tilting them from a horizontal to a vertical position and means, either a part of the bumper or an adjunct carried by the bumper, which could be manually operated to serve as a jack to lift the vehicle. Such devices, however, were of questionable efficiency as bumpers and not only required manual power, but were limited to use as a jack for the carrying vehicle itself. See as examples, the U.S. patents to Sjolander Nos. 1,326,795; 1,530,429; and 2,077,275.